neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
White Tiger (Angela Del Toro)
Angela del Toro is the fourth fictional character to use the name White Tiger in the comic book series published by Marvel Comics. Angela is the niece of the original White Tiger Hector Ayala and exists in Marvel's main shared universe, known as the Marvel Universe. The source of her powers is the Jade Tiger amulets she inherited from her uncle. Publication history In 2003, Angela del Toro first appeared in the comic book Daredevil vol. 2 #58, written by Brian Michael Bendis and pencilled by Alex Maleev. Then Del Toro appeared in several issues of Daredevil vol. 2: #59, #67-70 and #77-79. She is depicted as an FBI agent amidst the accusations of Matt Murdock being Daredevil, and the arrest and eventual death of Hector Ayala who is the original White Tiger. After becoming White Tiger, Del Toro received her own limited series in November 2006, written by Tamora Pierce and Timothy Liebe,New York Comic Con, Day One: The White Tiger Is Reborn At Marvel ComicsTiger Tiger Burning Bright: Pierce Talks "White Tiger" and pencilled by the French artist Phil Briones.French Artist Phil Briones To Provide Art For "White Tiger" The trade paperback White Tiger: A Hero's Compulsion collects the six numeros of the series.Tamora Pierce's White Tiger Collection Arrives! In 2010, she also appeared in "Shadowland". After this event Angela Del Toro is no longer the White Tiger. The legacy has passed to Ava Ayala.Gage Experiences Hybrid Moments in "Avengers Academy" Fictional character biography Angela del Toro is the heir to a heroic legacy that began with the Jade Tiger, a long-lost enchanted statue from the fabled kingdom of K'un-L'un. Broken into pieces, the statue's paws and head resurfaced in America, where the Sons of the Tiger wore them as amulets that enhanced their martial arts prowess. When the Sons disbanded, their discarded amulets were discovered by Angela's uncle, the young Hector Ayala, who transformed into the superhuman White Tiger through their power.Daredevil vol 2 #38 Going back into action as the White Tiger, Hector was framed for murder and convicted despite the efforts of his lawyer, Matt Murdock. Ayala was shot dead trying to escape, shortly before evidence emerged that proved his innocence.Daredevil vol. 2 #39-40 Angela Del Toro, a Federal Agent, volunteered to participate in the ongoing FBI investigation of the suspected Daredevil Murdock. However, when Hector's amulets were handed down to her, an overwhelmed Angela asked Murdock to help her decide what to do with them. Knowing the terrible cost of the vigilante lifestyle — and having seen her own partner, agent Harold Driver, killed during the Daredevil investigation —, Angela wanted to know why anyone would ever play super-hero. She told Murdock she was willing to quit the FBI and abandon her case if he could answer her questions.Daredevil vol 2 #69 Recognizing Angela's sincerity, Murdock challenged her to scale St. Catherine's Cathedral then engaged her in rooftop combat as Daredevil. Convinced of her ability, Murdock presented Angela with a final lesson by leading her to a robbery in progress. Subduing the robbers single-handedly, a proud Angela was touched by the awestruck gratitude of the shopkeeper she had rescued, and she finally began to understand her new calling. Shortly thereafter, Del Toro rescued Murdock from ex-crime lord Alexander Bont and his reluctant henchman Gladiator, beating Potter into submission.Daredevil vol 2 #69-#70 During the start of her career as a masked crime-fighter, Del Toro uncovers a government ID smuggling plot by Yakuza and a secret organization known as the Chaeyi, and starts work at 212 Security; a private bodyguard service. Tiger attempts to stop the activities of the two criminal organizations through various team-ups with fellow superheroes including Iron Fist/Daredevil (2.0), Luke Cage, Spider-Man, and Black Widow often facing off against King Cobra and the Yakuza that killed her partner. After ending the relationship between the Yakuza and Chaeyi, the leader of Chaeyi vows to get revenge against the White Tiger and enlists the help of Omega Red.White Tiger #6 Angela is later slain by Lady Bullseye and resurrected as a Hand assassin (in the manner of Elektra Natchios).Daredevil vol 2 #113 Later, she is cured of the Hand's black magic by Black Tarantula, and joins Daredevil and Black Tarantula working within the Hand itself.Daredevil #500Diggle illuminates “Shadowland” Angela showed much doubt about what they are doing as members of the Hand.C2E2: Diggle Leads Daredevil into "Shadowland" Daredevil appointed Angela one of the five Daimyo' of the Hand presiding over North AmericaAndy Diggle (w), Antony Johnston (w), Marco Checchetto (p,i), "The Left Hand Path", Part One, Daredevil #505 (April 2010) and brought her with him to the Daimyo's summit in Japan where she and Bakuto, the Daimyo of South America, immediately come to odds, but Matt stops them before they fight. Angela takes every opportunity to blame Bakuto for their problems in Japan. It was also revealed that Angela is still under the corrupting influence of the Hand.Andy Diggle (w), Antony Johnston (w), Marco Checchetto (p,i), "The Left Hand Path", Part Two, Daredevil #506 (June, 2010)Review: Daredevil #506Daredevil #506 Review When New York was in crisis, White Tiger ordered Black Tarantula to execute looters; he becomes confused and sees that something is wrong with Daredevil. However, White Tiger was still possessed by the Hand, and stabbed Black Tarantula in his back with the blade, tossing him over the edge to fall into a vehicle, leaving him for dead.Andy Diggle (w), Marco Checchetto (p,i), Daredevil #510 (November 2010) Powers and abilities The White Tiger amulets augment Angela's strength, speed, stamina, agility, dexterity, reflexes and reactions, coordination, balance, and endurance to slightly superhuman levels, and also endow her with formidable martial arts skills. The amulets may also enhance Angela's recuperative powers, as they apparently did with Hector. She also has the ability to blend in with her surroundings, using the amulets to camouflage herself (however, this only works when she wears her costume, as the amulets does not affect her normal clothing). Angela is also a trained investigator, a good shot with firearms and an experienced unarmed combatant. Other versions House Of M Angela appears as part of Luke Cage's underground human resistance in the House of M crossover. When the Sentinels attack, she is one of the members who didn't get teleported out by Cloak. It is revealed that she joined Luke's "Avengers" early on and received the amulet when it was sent to her through the mail by Hector Ayala.Christos N. Gage (w), Mike Perkins (p,i), House of M: Avengers #3 (February 2008) References External links * * * * Young lit author Tamora Pierce signs exclusively with Marvel Category:Comics characters introduced in 2003 Category:Characters created by Brian Michael Bendis Category:Fictional FBI agents Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Marvel Comics superheroes